In systems that employ multiple fluid-circulation circuits, such as hydronic heating systems, each circuit typically includes a dedicated pump. Each circuit's pump is connected to a header body, from which it obtains the fluid that is delivered to the circuit and through which it discharges fluid to the circuit. Multiple pump header bodies are connected to a manifold from which they obtain fluid for a plurality of circuits.
Each header body includes a suction chamber, which is in fluid communication with the input manifold, and a discharge, which is in fluid communication with the fluid circuit. Each header body also includes a volute, which receives the impeller from a pump motor. It is in the volute that the pump's impeller creates the fluid pressure differential that induces fluid flow from the header body's suction chamber to its discharge.
Generally, a plurality of header body and pump combinations are positioned adjacent each other so that each header body delivers fluid to one of a plurality of fluid circuits. It is beneficial to reduce the space required for each header body.
It occasionally is necessary to disconnect a pump from its header body for maintenance or replacement. In addition, it is sometimes useful to install a fluid circulation circuit without installing a pump motor if the circuit is one that will not immediately be used (e.g., a hydronic heating circuit for space that is reserved for future expansion). To avoid having to drain fluid from the circuit when the pump motor is removed, it is necessary to provide a valve at the header body discharge. To avoid having to disturb fluid flow to adjacent circuits when the pump motor is removed, it is necessary to provide a valve or other means to isolate each header body volute from the header body suction chamber.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a header body that can be connected to an adjacent header body to form a compact, modular manifold for providing fluid to a plurality of pumps, each connected to a separate fluid circulation circuit.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a header body with an integral valve for selectively separating the header body volute from the header body suction chamber.
It is yet another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a header body with an integral valve for separating the header body volute from the header body outlet.